Pensées solitaires
by Turand
Summary: [Recueil d'OS] Un texte, un personnage, une pensée. chap1 Severus Rogue, chap2 Narcissa Black, chap3 Albus Dumbledore, chap4 Lucius Malefoy, chap5 Gellert Grindelwald, chap6 Alice Londubat, chap7 Neville Londubat, chap8 Molly Weasley, chap9 Harry Potter, chap10 Mimi Geignarde, chap11 Remus Lupin, chap12 Nagini, chap13 Dobby.
1. Severus Rogue

Ce recueil regroupe les OS écrits lors des Nuits fof. C'est un jeu d'écriture où il faut rédiger un texte sur un thème en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling !

J'espère que ces textes vous plairont.

* * *

Thème : Compartiment

Personnage : Severus Rogue

* * *

Le compartiment où était assis Severus Rogue était vide et à bien y réfléchir, c'était très bien ainsi. Le Poudlard Express traversait à toute vitesse les étendues vertes de la campagne anglaise. Il serait à Londres dans une heure. Dès que les portes s'ouvriraient sur la gare 9 3/4, les élèves descendraient en nombre des wagons et rejoindraient leur famille qui les attendrait sûrement avec impatience. Severus Rogue ne s'attarderait pas sur les quais. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y aurait personne pour lui et qu'il devrait se rendre à la gare routière Victoria pour prendre le bus qui le ramènerait à une centaine de mètres de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Arrivé chez lui, il retrouverait son père assis sur un fauteuil devant le poste de télévision et sa mère qui frotterait les carreaux avec le regard sans âme de celles qui se sont faites définitivement une raison. Il monterait immédiatement dans sa chambre sans se faire remarquer et n'y descendrait pas avant l'heure du repas et cela malgré les cris inévitables et le bruit du verre brisé qui lui rappellerait que décidemment la vie n'était pas juste. Il n'y aurait pour refuge que quelques livres et cette fenêtre d'où il verrait la maison des Evans, la maison de Lily. Ainsi se finirait sa cinquième année.

Lily. La jeune fille n'était pas venue le rejoindre. Severus ne l'avait pas attendue longtemps. La dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eue avait mis les choses au clair. Elle ne voulait plus le fréquenter. Il en avait souffert et il ne réalisait pas encore vraiment qu'ils ne se parleraient plus. Ils avaient pourtant été les meilleurs amis du monde. Severus se ravisa à cette pensée. C'était un mensonge de dire qu'il avait considéré Lily comme une amie. La vérité était que son cœur avait battu pour elle à la seconde où ses yeux verts s'étaient posés sur lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour ils seraient séparés. Lily avait toujours été à ses côtés. Elle avait été la bonne personne pour écouter et le drame de Severus, c'était de n'avoir jamais appris à parler. Pourtant il l'avait aimé si fort mais elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance car tout était fini à présent entre eux. Severus devait reconnaitre d'ailleurs que cela faisait déjà un certain temps que leur relation avait cessé de fonctionner et c'était même étonnant qu'elle ait subsisté aussi longtemps. Peut-être parce que Lily n'avait eu de cesse de trouver des raisons pour rester auprès de lui, alors que Severus en cherchait, sans le savoir lui-même, pour partir. Ce qu'il avait prévu de faire après ses études n'était pas compatible avec cette relation. C'était probablement inévitable et il ne fallait pas craindre de perdre ou pleurer ce qui devait être perdu. Néanmoins, Severus ne s'y faisait pas. Même si Lily ne lui parlait plus, même si elle ne le regardait plus, il ne pourrait effacer une seule seconde de son sourire. La distance et le temps n'y ferait rien. Parce qu'il y a des choses qui sont comme les étoiles, qui même lorsqu'elles sont loin restent belles et qu'il suffit de s'en approcher pour réaliser que ce sont des soleils qui nous embrasent. Lily était comme ça. Un feu qui vous consume.

Ce compartiment était vide et c'était une bonne chose. Severus n'avait pas peur d'être seul. C'était pour lui presque une forme de courage. Il devait donc continuer seul sans se retourner et ne jamais revenir vers ce qu'il l'avait brisé. Car on ne pouvait trouver le bonheur à l'endroit où on l'avait perdu. Il devait avancer vers son but, et surtout vers lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui qui lui permettrait de connaître la grandeur qu'on lui avait refusé. Son regard quitta les arbres et les maisons pour se poser sur les nuages blancs qui barraient la route au soleil estival.

Severus devait oublier Lily et ramasser les morceaux de son cœur. Il devait oublier tous les autres. Ils ne pouvaient comprendre. Leur vision était bien trop étroite. Le monde qu'il allait conquérir serait bien plus grand que ça. Et ce qu'il voulait accomplir, même le ciel ne pourrait le contenir. Il avait une revanche à prendre. Il n'avait pas adhéré à des idées radicales comme le pensait Lily, mais il avait radicalement adhéré à une idée. Celle que ce monde lui devait quelque chose, qu'il s'était joué de lui et qu'il allait le lui payer. Severus Rogue contempla le ciel clair avec l'esprit envahi d'idées sombres, noires comme cette magie qui le fascinait. Sans penser un instant que les nuages se déchirent pour laisser passer la lumière et que c'est peut-être pour qu'il en soit ainsi que les cœurs se brisent.


	2. Narcissa Black

Thème : Trône

Personnage : Narcissa Black

* * *

On n'appelle pas Chérie, celle qui prend place sur le trône. C'est ce que pensa Narcissa Malfoy devant le miroir de sa salle de bain quand son mari lui signala qu'il se rendait au ministère cet après-midi et qu'il avait ponctué sa phrase par un « Au revoir Chérie. »

Non. On n'appelle pas Chérie, celle qui est assise sur le trône. En fait, Narcissa le savait depuis longtemps. Elle l'avait compris en lisant ce livre « Alice au pays des Merveilles ». Elle l'avait volé à sa sœur Andromeda et ne le lui avait jamais rendu. Cette dernière n'avait jamais osé le lui reprendre ou même la dénoncer car dans ce cas, elle aurait dut reconnaître qu'elle l'avait acheté secrètement dans une librairie moldue. Cette lecture l'avait d'abord ennuyée et même agacée. Cette gamine qu'on trimballait d'une situation à l'autre comme une poupée était décidemment bien idiote et les personnages qu'elle rencontrait plus stupides les uns que les autres. Elle allait presque refermer le livre quand était apparue cette femme cruelle et sans pitié vêtue de rouge : La Reine de Cœur. Elle était crainte de tous, même de son mari, un tout petit Roi totalement effacé et soumis. Colérique, elle ne s'encombrait pas de difficultés et disait « -Qu'on lui coupe la tête ! », sans même lever les yeux. Narcissa fut fascinée. Elle avait le plus grand respect pour la noble et très ancienne maison des Black mais son quotidien était ennuyeux et maintenant, elle savait pourquoi. Malgré leur position, ses parents ne voyaient pas grand monde, juste quelques sorciers notables qui venaient prendre le thé de temps à autre. Ils manquaient d'ambition et il valait mieux ne pas penser à Andromeda qui voulait presque vivre avec les moldus. Il y avait bien Bellatrix qui semblait partager ce sentiment mais cette dernière ne savait pas encore quoi en faire. Narcissa ne voulait pas d'une vie de petite aristocrate. Elle voulait plus. Elle voulait être une Reine. Elle voulait un trône et elle comptait bien aller le chercher.

La première étape avait été de réussir brillamment une grande école, Poudlard, ce qui lui conférerait une crédibilité inconstatable dans ce milieu où les titres ont autant de valeur que le sang. La deuxième consistait à se marier à un homme de sang-pur et fortuné. Elle avait une image très précise de ce qu'elle voulait. Elle refusé d'ailleurs la proposition des Lestrange qui s'étaient alors tournés vers Bellatrix. Ni Rodolphus, ni Rabastan ne lui convenait. La perle rare s'était alors rapidement présentée à elle. Grand, blond, riche et ancien élève de Serpentard, elle était même surprise de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. C'était celui qu'elle cherchait. Il présentait bien, parlait bien et avec répartie mais Narcissa remarqua dans ces yeux gris cette petite pépite qui le rendait si spéciale pour elle et qui ferait de Lucius Malefoy un roi idéal: une inavouable lâcheté. Ainsi, elle avait pu pénétrer dans des sphères plus élevées et œuvrer dans l'ombre à la position de sa famille, enfin plutôt sa position.

Elle avait rapidement appris les rudiments de ce monde-là, comme ces soirées mondaines dans les manoirs somptueux et sur les bateaux hors de prix, où l'on se rencontre, s'allie, complote et se trahit. Elle connaissait ces liens faussement d'amitiés qui sont des liens de cupidité et de corruption. Narcissa assistait à toutes ces transactions et guidait Lucius dans l'ombre. Elle adorait les calculs, rechercher les faiblesses, écarter les plus faibles et faire partie des forts. Rien ne se décidait sans son accord. Elle manœuvrait dans ces eaux troubles et d'un regard entendu, elle concluait les petits arrangements qui défient l'intérêt général et servent les affaires de quelques-uns. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment d'impunité dont les gens ordinaires ne pouvaient saisir l'ampleur.

Dans ce jeu, les relations étaient capitales. Il fallait bien les choisir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en avait été une. Narcissa y avait vu un projet prometteur, un monde nouveau où elle pourrait avoir une place de choix mais elle avait aussi envisagé la possibilité de sa chute et veiller à éviter de laisser des éléments trop compromettants. Elle avait eu raison. Malheureusement, ce grand sorcier avait disparu et son projet avec lui mais sans entraîner dans sa chute, ni elle, ni son œuvre, ni sa famille. Mis à part Bellatrix. Narcissa dévia presque avec son rouge à lèvre en pensant à elle. Elle aimait sa sœur mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était quand même très encombrante à présent depuis qu'elle était à Azkaban. Fort heureusement, la presse la nommait toujours « Bellatrix Lestrange » (et non Black) et insistait davantage sur le couple sulfureux qu'elle formait avec Rodolphus et ses crimes que sur le reste de sa famille. Cependant, il avait tout de même fallut que Narcissa se retire quelques temps. Cet isolement était insupportable et chaque jour, elle se répétait que c'était la faute de Bellatrix.

Bellatrix… Narcissa n'avait jamais compris ni quel feu pouvait bien l'animer, ni pourquoi elle avait pris autant de risques. Sa sœur avait suivi le seigneur des Ténèbres dans la plus grande dévotion. C'est bien cela qui l'avait mené en prison, la réduisant à une simple femme dont la loyauté confine à la folie. Elle avait obéi aveuglement à tous ses ordres pour qu'il la voit comme sa plus fidèle mangemort et retrouver dans ses yeux la reconnaissance qu'elle pensait mériter. Comme si elle n'avait jamais rien connu d'autres. Ça ressemblait presque à de l'amour. Narcissa grimaça de dégoût dans son miroir. Pour elle, c'était une pauvre et faible raison.

Elle termina sa coiffure, en pensant que sa réputation n'était pas sortie indemne de cette histoire et qu'il fallait recoller les morceaux. Ce serait un long travail mais Narcissa était une femme patiente. D'ailleurs la soirée qui aurait lieu aujourd'hui au manoir des Malefoy serait un premier pas pour son grand retour. Parmi les invités, il y aurait le nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Ce serait sa renaissance. Il fallait d'ailleurs qu'elle aille s'assurer de l'état d'avancement de son elfe de maison. Elle quitta la salle de bain et se rendit d'abord dans la pièce qui abritait son plus précieux trésor, son nouvel atout de charme, son fils Drago. Il avait à présent cinq mois et il était temps de le présenter officiellement. Il serait l'élément central de ce gala. Elle embrassa le front pâle du nourrisson endormi en lui murmurant « Maman compte sur toi ». Elle alla ensuite dans son dressing où elle choisit sans hésiter sa longue robe rouge.

Elle reprenait ce soir son irrésistible ascension. Il était temps de rencontrer ce nouveau Ministre de la Magie et de s'en faire un allié. Elle avait été Narcissa Black. Elle était Narcissa Malefoy. Un jour, elle serait crainte comme une reine et elle verrait les sorciers ramper sur le carrelage du manoir.

Quant à ceux qui ne la suivraient pas… Elle pensa: "Qu'on leur coupe la tête."


	3. Albus Dumbledore

Thème : Prix

Personnage : Albus Dumbledore

* * *

« Le problème avec toi Albus, c'est que tu veux le plus grand bien mais que tu n'es pas prêt à en payer le prix. »

C'est la dernière chose que Gellert Grindelwald avait dit à Albus Dumbledore derrière les barreaux de sa prison à Nurmengard. Albus n'avait plus les idées claires. Depuis quand était-il dans cette grotte avec Harry ? Et combien de gorgées devrait-il encore boire de ce liquide qui lui faisait perdre la raison. Il se laissa aller sur un rocher de l'île et parcourut des yeux cette caverne où jadis, Tom Jedusor avait terrorisé de l'orphelinat où il avait grandi. C'est aussi là qu'il avait caché un des morceaux de son âme pour demeurer à jamais. Albus avait trouvé curieux que Tom ait choisi un endroit aussi évident et mentionné dans de nombreux rapports le concernant. Il avait fini par comprendre. Le jeune et solitaire Tom, ce garçon qu'on avait abandonné à la naissance et privé de tendresse était venu dans cette caverne et en était ressorti changé à jamais. Et contrairement, à ce que certains pourraient penser, le garçon n'avait pas appris le mal ce jour-là en malmenant ses camarades. C'était en réalité bien pire que cela. Dans cette caverne, Tom avait appris le pouvoir. Et le bonheur de soumettre ceux qui étaient bien trop faibles pour le rechercher. Son existence avait toujours été vide et c'était ici que pour la première fois, il s'était sentit vivant.

« Vivant ». Ce mot tournait dans la tête d'Albus quand le jeune Harry lui amena encore une fois cet affreux liquide. Il protesta mais le jeune homme qui suivait les directives à la lettre le força à boire tout en s'excusant. « Vivant ». Quand s'était-il senti vivant pour la dernière fois ? Avec une vie aussi remplie que celle d'Albus, ça ne devrait pas être difficile à trouver mais ce dernier ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. Se sentir vivant n'avait pour Albus que peu en commun avec un combat intense, le bonheur d'une journée ensoleillée, l'angoisse d'une perte ou un simple baiser. Tout ça était bien trop fade et ordinaire, rien à côté de se tenir près de quelqu'un et endurer un brasier terrible juste à cause de la certitude de partager le même air. Rien à côté du moment où cette personne vous regarde, même à travers les barreaux d'une prison et qu'instantanément vous avez la sensation qu'il vous touche.

« Tu veux le plus grand bien mais que tu n'es pas prêt à en payer le prix. » Cette phrase revint dans l'esprit d'Albus. Il fit non de la tête. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Il y avait bien eu un prix. Tout d'abord sa mère. Trop concentré sur ses études et ses projets, il l'avait laissée seule affronter les crises de fureur de sa sœur Ariana qui ne contrôlait plus ses pouvoirs et l'une d'elle avait fini par avoir raison de Kendra Dumbledore. Dans sa quête, il avait ensuite perdu son adorée Ariana, la seule mort qui aurait pu le détourner de Gellert. Et juste après, il avait perdu Abelforth qui ne le lui avait jamais pardonné. Et puis il avait donné Gellert. Il s'en était séparé définitivement en 1945 quand il l'avait fait enfermer au château de Nurmengard. C'était nécessaire. Une offrande pour « le plus grand bien ». Malgré la rancœur et le ressentiment accumulés, Gellert avait été un lourd tribut car en donnant cet homme, Albus avait donné son cœur et donc tout ce qui le faisait se sentir vivant. Il devrait se contenter de l'être tout simplement. Juste vivre et avancer. Il avait laissé bien d'autres âmes sur sa route mais son esprit s'embrumait et il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de tous les noms.

Gellert avait tort. Albus avait payé.

Dans un instant de folie, il avait même espéré récupérer sa mise en enfilant la bague des Gaunt qui renfermait la Pierre de Résurrection. Mais la mort n'est pas dupée aussi facilement et les fraudeurs le paient très cher. Vouloir à tout prix revoir Ariana, juste un seul instant l'avait perdu. Albus n'avait à présent plus que quelques mois, selon Severus qui s'occuperait de l'achever. « Un acte de compassion et non un crime. », c'est ce qu'Albus lui avait dit pour qu'il comprenne bien ce que c'était nécessaire. Severus... Lui aussi faisait partie du prix à payer. C'était un dégât collatéral, un pion qu'il avait pu manier par sa culpabilité et sa souffrance.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Harry qui reprenait encore du liquide de la bassine. Il l'aurait sacrifié lui aussi. Il était un Hocruxe involontaire de Tom Jedusor et il semblait évident qu'il faudrait l'éliminer tôt ou tard. Sans la mort d'Harry, Voldemort ne partirait jamais. Harry… Il avait commis des erreurs le concernant. Il l'avait bien trop ménagé. Durant longtemps, il s'était soucié davantage de son bonheur et de sa tranquillité d'esprit que de le préparer au projet qui l'attendait. Mais tout allait bien se passer à présent. Même s'il allait bientôt partir, tout était prêt. Severus serait là pour que le garçon accomplisse sa partie du plan et qu'il ne comprenne la vérité qu'au tout dernier instant. Le plan ne reposait que sur eux ou plutôt l'amour de l'un porté à sa seule amie et la détermination de l'autre bâtie sur l'amour que lui portaient ses parents.

Albus but encore une dernière gorgée du liquide apporté par Harry. Il y avait comme une odeur de mort. Il eut cette intuition qu'il partirait aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas peur. Il eut presque envie de sourire. Car il savait qu'Ariana serait là. Elle l'attendrait de l'autre côté pour l'accueillir. Elle se tiendrait debout devant lui et le regarderait de ses grands yeux clairs. Et là, elle dirait :

« Alors, combien ça t'a coûté ? »

Et il lui répondrait :

« Tout ce que j'avais. »


	4. Lucius Malefoy

Thème : Manoir

Personnage : Lucius Malefoy

* * *

Le soleil descendait à l'horizon des étendues vertes du Wiltshire. Lucius Malefoy écarta les rideaux de la grande fenêtre qui donnait plein ouest et laissa les couleurs chaudes de la fin du jour entrer dans la pièce. La journée finissait sur le vaste domaine du Manoir des Malefoy et de la même manière, la grandeur de la famille s'avançait jusqu'au soir. Les Malefoy avaient fui la bataille de Poudlard. Cette décision les avait sauvés. Mais elle ne les rachetait pas. Alors, dans son salon victorien, Lucius Malefoy attendait l'arrivée des Aurors. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas venus hier mais ils ne manqueraient pas ce rendez-vous ce soir, il en était certain. Lucius redoutait ce moment mais s'y résignait. Il n'en attendait ni clémence, ni bienveillance. Il espérait simplement que les Aurors l'emmèneraient seul et laisserait Drago et Narcissa derrière eux.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil dirigé vers la fenêtre donnant sur le soleil qui disparaissait chaque minute un peu plus. C'était définitivement la fin d'une époque, celle du court règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais celle aussi de ces familles qui souhaitaient que leur soient définitivement reconnu l'autorité et les privilèges qu'à leur yeux la pureté de leur sang leur réservait. Cette aspiration, il n'y avait eu qu'un sorcier comme le Mage Noir pour la porter et nombreux sont ceux qui, comme Lucius l'avaient ainsi suivi.

Puis vint la prise de pouvoir. Ce que beaucoup avaient attendu depuis longtemps et surtout lui, Lucius Malefoy, arrivait enfin… Mais la chute fut vertigineuse tant le gouffre entre ce qu'il s'était imaginé et la réalité était immense. Il avait compris bien trop tard que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait nul souci de le satisfaire, lui et les autres sang-purs. En souverain absolu, lui seul déterminerait ce qui était supérieur ou pas et à ses côtés, il ne pouvait exister ni amis, ni alliés parce que seul immortel parmi les mortels, il n'avait plus rien de commun avec personne. Et Lucius, comme n'importe qui fut soumis à ses exigences, subissant rapidement le prix de son inefficacité et ses insuffisances. Privé de sa résidence, moqué en public et dépossédé de sa baguette, Lucius avait payé à la minute où il avait cessé de lui plaire. Cependant, il était loin d'être parmi ceux qui avaient le plus souffert…

Son regard se perdit dans le prolongement obscur du salon. On y distinguait à peine la grande table autour de laquelle s'étaient assis les mangemorts pour des réunions dont certaines avait pris l'allure de rites initiatiques effroyables. Alors qu'il fixait l'obscurité, Lucius revoyait le corps de cette femme, Charity Burbage, suspendue à l'horizontal au-dessus de la table ovale. Elle était professeur à Poudlard, enseignait l'étude des moldus et prônait l'égalité et les mariages mixtes. Alors qu'elle flottait, elle était encore vivante. Bras liés derrière le dos et la tête en arrière, elle implora l'aide de Severus Rogue qui demeura impassible. Il ne pouvait plus rien pour elle de toute façon. Personne autour de cette table ne pouvait plus rien pour elle. Elle fut tuée rapidement du sortilège impardonnable et retomba lourdement sur le bois de la table. Et guidée par le rire de son maître, Nagini la dévora. Le spectacle fut insoutenable. Bien que la proie soit énorme, elle n'eut aucun mal à l'ingurgiter. Ils avaient tous été là à regarder le serpent s'abreuver du sang d'une de leurs semblables. Ils avaient regardé en sachant que ce sang pouvait un jour être leur sang. Ils avaient vu l'animal se gorger de cette chair et s'était tus, car cette chair pouvait un jour être la leur. Ainsi, Charity Burbage avait disparu dans le corps de Nagini qui l'avait digéré durant des jours, se reposant sur la grande terrasse du manoir. Elle était restée tranquille et silencieuse comme apaisée par son repas, mais Lucius savait que ce n'était qu'une façade car la nuit tombée, il pouvait voir ses yeux terribles le fixer à travers les fenêtres, impatients de se voir offrir une nouvelle victime.

Ce jour-là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur donna à voir ce qu'ils avaient voulu ignorer : que ce pouvoir, son pouvoir qu'ils avaient concouru à installer n'imposerait aucune limite à son exercice. Ni la rationalité, ni la pitié n'auraient le dernier mot, car le dernier mot reviendrait au bon plaisir du seul Seigneur de cette Terre. C'était à présent terminé et Lucius ne dissimulait pas son soulagement. Cependant, il ne pouvait que constater l'ampleur des dégâts et peinait encore à réaliser le cheminement qui l'avait mené à laisser quelqu'un le traiter plus bas que terre, consentir à ce que se déroule les pires infamies dans sa demeure et finalement attendre les Aurors dans son salon, prêt à les supplier de ne pas prendre son fils. Et il n'était pas le seul. A chacune de ses deux tentatives, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait rallié un grand nombre de partisans. La férocité et la peur n'expliquaient pas tout. Comment n'avait-il pas vu le désastre arriver ? Bien que fasciné par la magie noire, Lucius n'était pas particulièrement sadique, cruel ou brutal. Il n'agissait pas non plus sans réfléchir et bien au contraire avait le luxe de pouvoir passer du temps à penser et s'instruire. Il avait des amis, des ennemis, une famille et des activités ordinaires. La seule chose qu'il y avait de particulièrement fort en lui et dont il n'avait jamais douté, c'était la supériorité de son sang et de ses pouvoirs. Alors pourquoi ?

Assis dans cette pièce qui devenait de plus en plus obscure, Lucius commençait peu à peu à y voir clair. Au lieu de le renforcer, cette certitude de supériorité l'avait rendu lui, et bien d'autres, vulnérable. Se croyant supérieur, il avait suivi quelqu'un de plus grand encore. Son arrogance l'avait poussé à vouloir asservir les autres mais elle l'avait tout autant conduit à se laisser asservir, le rendant risible, fragile et faillible. Maintenant qu'il faisait nuit, Lucius Malefoy se demanda si les Aurors viendraient vraiment aujourd'hui. Il décida de rester encore un peu à contempler les arbres se mouvoir lentement sous le vent sans émettre le moindre bruit et parcourir du regard l'opacité des ténèbres à la recherche des grands yeux jaunes de Nagini.


	5. Gellert Grindelwald

Thème : Griffe

Personnage : Gellert Grindelwald

* * *

Le soleil s'approchait de l'horizon quand Gellert aperçut enfin cette petite plage enclavée qu'il avait repéré sur une carte quelques jours auparavant. Il modifia immédiatement la position du gouvernail et de la petite voile du bateau et laissa les vagues et le vent pousser l'embarcation vers la destination. Albus dormait profondément. Les recherches avaient commencé très tôt dans ce grand lac situé au nord de la Carélie et après avoir tourné durant des heures autour des nombreux îlots sans parvenir à établir le moindre repère, le jeune homme avait commencé à éprouver un grand découragement. Et comme Gellert avait refusé de faire marche arrière, Albus avait simplement cessé de coopérer et s'était résigné à rester en boule dans un coin du petit bateau, sommant à son compagnon de le réveiller quand il se déciderait à rentrer. Le grand blond ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu mais avait encore erré de longues heures sur les eaux calmes. La découverte de la plage était un coup de chance ou plutôt la conséquence de sa détermination à naviguer dans le vide, regardant à peine la carte et distrait par la respiration profonde et insolente d'Albus. Ce dernier sursauta quand l'embarcation accosta sur sable. Il se redressa et quand il eut rassemblé ses esprits, il comprit rapidement qu'ils n'étaient pas revenus au point de départ. Il regarda Gellert et lui sourit pour répondre à son petit air satisfait qu'il connaissait si bien et qui lui disait « Alors, je te l'avais bien dit, non ? ». Cependant, son visage changea quand il regarda l'horizon:

« Gellert, il va faire nuit…

-On dormira ici, j'ai pris la tente, répondit alors Gellert avec assurance. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Albus de répliquer sur le fait que la nuit serait sûrement glaciale et ajouta :

« Il y a une couverture dans le bateau mais ça tu es bien placé pour le savoir, non ? »

Puis il lui fit signe de l'aider à tirer l'embarcation sur le sable. Ils étaient arrivés à destination et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Les détails de la nuit étaient bien peu de choses, que ce soit le froid et l'humidité de l'endroit ou encore le fait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule couverture et qu'elle n'était pas si grande que ça.

La plage était la première étape du voyage. Il fallait à présent pénétrer dans la petite grotte qui se présentait devant eux. Ils entrèrent dans la caverne et là, quelques mètres plus loin, dans la lumière du jour mourant, ils le virent. Ils virent ce qu'ils avaient cherché durant un mois, ce qui leur permettait d'accomplir la mission qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Grand et majestueux, l'objet se tenait devant eux. Le Miroir du Rised. Celui qui révélait les désirs les plus profonds de ceux qui le regardaient. Celui où seule la mort pouvait contempler son reflet et l'indice indispensable pour retrouver les reliques qu'elle avait laissées sur cette terre. Beaucoup de sorciers qui s'étaient trop attardés devant lui étaient devenus fous de désespoir. Ce miroir révélait les besoins les plus secrets mais il n'apportait ni une vision de l'avenir, ni la connaissance, ni la vérité. Il affamait mais sans jamais rassasier et cette faim pouvait vous dévorer. On l'avait caché pour ça, à défaut de le détruire. On l'avait exilé pour sa cruauté. Quand Gellert se posta devant le miroir, il comprit que tous ces gens avaient tort. Ce miroir n'avait rien de cruel. C'était le monde qui était devenu cruel à partir du moment où il avait poussé les sorciers à laisser derrière eux quelque chose de beau pour quelque chose de réaliste. À la minute où il vit son reflet dans le Miroir du Rised, il sut que rien ne pourrait jamais l'arrêter. Il ne se contenterait pas de ce monde qu'on lui avait légué. Il le changerait radicalement. Il le rendrait beau. Il entendit la voix d'Albus qui était resté silencieux à ses côtés :

« Que vois-tu, Gellert ?

-Même si je te le décrivais, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, s'exclama Gellert, C'est juste inconcevable. Mais je pense que toi et moi voyons la même chose de toute façon. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa et Albus finit par répondre avec lassitude :

« Oui, sûrement. Je vais monter la tente. »

Gellert resta encore un instant devant le Miroir du Rised qu'il emmènerait demain avant de se décider à rejoindre Albus hors de la grotte. Ce monde qu'il haïssait brisait les sorciers comme les faibles vagues qui venaient mourir sur cette plage. Et l'ordre établi était cette marée noire où s'engluaient les rêves et la grandeur dans l'océan des concessions faites avec le monde des moldus. À partir de cet instant, Gellert n'en ferait plus. Rien ne pourrait plus le retenir. Il serait libre et il rendrait tous les sorciers libres. Ce monde ne le garderait plus dans cette prison étouffante, à l'abri des regards, sous son joug, derrière ces murailles humiliantes. Entre ses griffes.


	6. Alice Londubat

Cet OS a été écrit lors des 24h du FoF.

Thème : « Demain n'arrivera jamais »

Personnage : Alice Londubat (apparition dans le cinquième livre)

* * *

Noir. Alice Londubat ouvre les yeux. Lumière. Blanc. Froid. C'est un bon jour Aujourd'hui. La Reine en Noir n'est pas venue cette nuit. Alice mange. Chaud. Trop chaud. Frank ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête vers elle. Il ne mange pas, ce sera pour plus tard car il doit partir avec Madame. Le docteur Blanc vient et puis repart. Maintenant, il faut faire la liste. Ça commence par Noir, Lumière, Blanc, Froid, Chaud, Madame, Frank, Demain. Cela fait un certain temps qu'elle fait ça. Retrouver les mots. Alice sourit. Elle en connaît déjà beaucoup. Ensuite, c'est Barreaux, Ours, Reine, Boule, Arbres, Aujourd'hui, Vase, Hier, Dur, Vert, Grande. Voilà. C'est la liste. Elle a énormément travaillé pour la faire. Pour l'instant, elle a dix-neuf mots. Mais après ? Quel est le prochain mot ? Alice ne sait plus, Alice ne se rappelle pas. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué. Où est le mot qui suit ? Alice prend son visage entre ses mains. Tout ça c'est sa faute. Sa faute à elle. La Reine en Noir. Celle qui vient la nuit et qui crie. Elle a pris les mots d'Alice. Aujourd'hui, Alice fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour les retrouver.

« Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

C'est le docteur Blanc qui parle. Alice ne dit rien. Elle ne sait pas si c'est important. « Aujourd'hui » est déjà dans la liste.

-Votre fils est là avec votre belle-mère. Frank dort… Mais ça ira pour vous ? »

C'est vrai, Frank dort. Il a ouvert les yeux ce matin et maintenant ils sont fermés. « Fils ». Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est pas dans la liste. Il se trompe. Ça doit être « Ours ». Oui « Ours » c'est dans la liste. Ours est là. Et Grande aussi. Elle est toujours là Grande. Elle ne laisse jamais Ours seule. C'est très bien. Grande est plus belle que la Reine en Noir. Elle ne crie pas. Sa voix est jolie. Alice répète sa liste et puis elle relève la tête. Ours et Grande sont partis. Mais il y a toujours la voix de Grande qui parle. Ils ne doivent pas être loin. Elle sent quelque chose sur ses genoux. C'est une Boule. Douce et sucrée. Ours lui en donne tout le temps. Grande n'est pas toujours d'accord d'ailleurs. Alice sait qu'elle ne peut pas prendre la Boule tout de suite. Il faut d'abord enlever ce qu'il y a autour et cela fait un bruit étrange quand elle le tient entre ses doigts. Ce truc, ce quelque chose dont elle ne sait plus le nom. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est déjà ? Elle réfléchit et enfin, elle se souvient. C'est « Papier ». Alice sent une bouffée de bonheur l'envahir. C'est le mot qui suit. Le vingtième mot. Papier. Elle l'a enfin trouvé. Il faut le dire à Ours. Il doit savoir qu'elle a gagné. Que la Reine en Noir n'est pas la plus forte ! Alors même si elle est fatiguée, Alice se lève et marche vers la voix de Grande. Enfin, elle trouve Ours. Il la regarde. Elle lui donne le Papier et il le prend. Elle est heureuse. Il va être si fier. Grande l'aide à revenir à son lit. Alice jette un regard derrière elle et voit qu'Ours glisse le papier dans sa poche. C'est très bien.

Finalement Ours et Grande s'en vont. Alice reste dans son lit jusqu'à ce que le Noir arrive. Elle a peur. La Reine en Noir. Elle la cherche encore, elle en est sûre. Elle sent son odeur quand elle dort. Parfois elle vient crier la nuit et Alice se réveille. Pour la faire fuir, Alice crie plus fort qu'elle. C'est indispensable, il faut toujours le faire. Mais ça réveille la Lumière. Ça fait venir le docteur Blanc. Après tout est fini. Ce sont les étincelles qui donnent le sommeil. Il faudra encore chercher quand la Lumière se réveillera de nouveau. La liste, c'est le plus important. Un jour, elle espère la terminer. Comme ça, tout redeviendra comme avant. Et la Reine en Noir aura été battue. Elle patira avec Hier. Demain viendra... ou demain n'arrivera jamais. Et si demain n'arrivait jamais ? Cette pensée est terrifiante pour Alice, mais les étincelles du docteur Blanc la calme. Tout ira bien.

Noir.


	7. Neville Londubat

Thème : Echelle

Personnage : Neville Londubat

* * *

Neville ne savait plus vraiment depuis quand il était assis les restes du mur nord de la cour intérieure. De son point d'observation, le jeune homme avait vu durant de longues heures les nombreuses allers et venues des Aurors procédant à des arrestations, le ballet incessant des guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste qui évacuaient les blessés et le passage éphémère des mines tantôt soulagées, tantôt défaites de ceux venus demander des nouvelles de leurs proches. Il avait aussi aperçu Argus Rusard, errant parmi les débris du château. Avec Miss Teigne à ses côtés, il avait constaté avec effroi l'étendue des dégâts comme quelqu'un qui revenait sur les lieux d'une catastrophe naturelle. Finalement, de l'agitation perpétuelle et des robes noires des sorciers, il n'était resté que des ombres découpant la lueur des torches, accompagnées parfois de sanglots, de soupirs ou de cris. Puis, ce fut le silence. Neville réalisa alors qu'il était resté là toute la nuit. Le ciel devenait clair et les étoiles avaient disparus mais le soleil n'était pas encore perceptible. C'était l'aube.

Quelques sorciers traversaient la cour de temps en temps, le saluant parfois discrètement, d'un mouvement de tête ou d'un sourire. Neville n'aurait pas pu dresser la liste de ceux qui avaient combattu dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Cependant, il pouvait sans mal les reconnaître, rien qu'en croisant leur regard car ils avaient tous cet air fatigué et surtout cette petite lueur presque éteinte au creux des pupilles, un peu comme la dernière étincelle d'une bougie que l'on souffle, un mélange étrange fait d'espoir et de lassitude, un dernier vestige de la peur ou l'ultime frontière entre le renouveau et la folie. Cette lutte les tous avait changés et... _Tout le monde ne s'en remettrait pas._ C'est ce que Neville pensa quand Georges Weasley passa non loin de lui sans le voir, jetant des coups d'œil saccadés de tout côté, vérifiant que la pierre qui venait de rouler était vraiment du fait d'un rat, constatant qu'un éclat de rire provenait bien d'un petit garçon et réalisant que les pas résonnant derrière lui n'étaient que l'écho des siens. Georges n'avait probablement pas dormi de la nuit et resta agité ainsi un long moment. Neville l'observa sans rien dire et fut soulagé de voir Bill Weasley accourir pour récupérer son frère ou plutôt le fantôme qui avait pour le moment pris sa place.

Neville se retrouva soudainement seul et le soleil se leva enfin. Une nouvelle journée commençait. La première journée de paix. Hier, ils avaient faits quelque chose de grand et Neville était bien le dernier à y croire. Car bien peu étaient ceux qui avaient cru en lui. Il avait toujours été une source de déception. Tout d'abord pour sa famille qui l'avait pris pour un cracmol durant son enfance. Il se souvenait encore des tentatives désespérées de son oncle Algie qui avait tout fait pour provoquer une réaction magique chez lui. Des souvenirs pénibles lui revenaient alors en mémoire comme ce jour où l'homme l'avait poussé du bout de la jetée de Blackpool. Il avait bien failli se noyer. Mais le pire moment qu'il avait encore à l'esprit était sans aucun doute ce jour où il était monté en haut d'une échelle pour cueillir des cerises et que son oncle Algie avait frénétiquement commencé à secouer l'escabelle de toutes ses forces. Neville se rappelait parfaitement des tremblements parcourant son corps, de ses mains serrant les barreaux de l'échelle, de ses jambes pendant dans le vide et de sa respiration rapide. Il entendait encore entre ses doigts le craquement du frêle échelon qui avait brutalement cédé, l'entraînant dans une chute inévitable et douloureuse. Il n'avait plus aimé les hauteurs depuis ce jour-là. Il était resté au bas de l'échelle dans tous les sens du terme. Il avait ainsi provoqué par la suite la déception des professeurs à Poudlard qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce que « le fils de Frank et Alice » soit un élève si moyen et si maladroit. Malgré ses efforts, Neville n'était jamais parvenu à égaler ces sorciers fabuleux qu'étaient ses parents. Chaque cours avait alors été une épreuve, particulièrement celui des potions où il était loin d'exceller. Il n'y avait que la serre où il pouvait échapper aux soupirs, aux murmures et à la gêne des professeurs qui devaient le corriger encore et encore. Ses efforts ne lui permettaient pas d'aller très loin et il restait presque cantonné premier échelon. Il n'était pas assez doué pour aller plus haut, pas assez fort pour faire mieux. Il s'était finalement déçu lui-même. Seul au milieu des aubépines et des sorbiers de Madame Chourave, il avait espéré prendre racine, s'enfoncer sous terre comme un bulbe et y rester. Il n'était pas digne du sacrifice de ses parents. Mais Neville n'avait jamais vraiment abandonné. Entraîné par des amis comme Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Luna, il avait continué de grimper même si c'était pénible. Petit à petit. Échelon par échelon. Il y en avait eu d'autres qui avaient voulu le faire tomber comme Dolores Ombrage, Bellatrix Lestrange et les Carrow. Malgré les attaques, la peur du vide et les risques de chute, il s'était cramponné à cette échelle. Face à Lord Voldemort, il était arrivé en haut.

Un cri strident et sonore retentit au-dessus de la tête de Neville qui sursauta. Il s'en suivit un chant d'oiseau mélodieux. le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux quand il reconnut l'animal qui déployait ses ailes. C'était Fumseck... Fumseck était revenu. Il avait quitté le château peu après la mort d'Albus Dumbledore et nul ne l'avait revu après. Son chant résonnait à présent à travers les murs, aussi beau que triste, apaisant la douleur, inspirant courage et redonnant espoir. Neville sourit et se leva sur son mur pour observer le vol du majestueux phénix.

Au sommet de son échelle, Neville n'avait plus peur de la hauteur et à présent, il fallait juste qu'il apprenne à voler.


	8. Molly Weasley

Thème: Maman

Personnage: Molly Weasley

* * *

"Même si l'amour était un poison, on en boirait." La mère de Molly l'avait souvent dit. Ce n'était pas vraiment un bon mot adressé aux autres, mais plutôt une note pour elle-même ou un rappel pour plus tard. Cette phrase était parfois précédée ou suivie d'un juron que Molly faisait semblant de ne pas entendre car elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne façon de parler.

Cette phrase, sa mère l'avait dit quand elle était montée sur le toit récupérer le chien de la maison sous les pleurs de son fils ainé. Elle l'avait soufflée un soir, épuisée après s'être acharnée à préparer un repas de Noël pour sa belle-famille et la tante Muriel. Elle l'avait hurlé le jour suivant en tirant à la carabine sur un énorme loup qui avait surgi dans le jardin et sauté en direction de Molly. Elle l'avait écrit avec la liste des fournitures à acheter au Chemin de Traverse. Elle l'avait marmonné sur le quai de la gare 9 3/4 en laissant ses trois enfants monter dans le train vers Poudlard. Un chaud après-midi d'été, elle l'avait chuchoté alors qu'elle préparait les médicaments pour son mari, encore tombé malade. Elle l'avait sûrement pensé très fort en posant ses cendres sur la cheminée après la cérémonie. Elle l'avait crié ce matin froid où elle avait grimpé au vieux chêne du jardin pour chercher son fils cadet coincé au sommet. Elle l'avait dit tout bas à Molly ce fameux soir où elle avait ramené Arthur Weasley à la maison. Et elle le lui avait répété près de l'autel le jour de son mariage. Elle l'avait sangloté en enterrant ses fils assassinés par des mangemorts. Elle l'avait chanté doucement en prenant son petit-fils Bill dans ses bras. Elle l'avait toussé au téléphone quand Molly avait pris de ses nouvelles après ses examens à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle l'avait soupiré en consolant sa fille qui n'acceptait pas le diagnostic des médecins. Et dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, Molly était sûre que sa mère l'avait respiré, à bout de force, juste avant de s'endormir dans son dernier sommeil. Elle était partie ainsi, paisiblement, enivrée par ce poison qu'elle adorait.

Bien qu'elle eût beaucoup de chagrin à la mort de son père et de ses frères, Molly avait bien dû admettre qu'une tristesse bien plus grande l'avait envahie en refermant le cercueil sur le corps immobile de sa mère. Car pour la première fois, elle pleurait sans elle.

Alors qu'elle faisait face à Bellatrix Lestrange, Molly pensait ainsi à sa mère dont elle avait suivi les traces sans s'en rendre compte. En grandissant, elle était devenue comme elle une grande femme rousse. Et comme elle, après s'être mariée, on l'avait appelé « madame ». Quand elle avait eu ses enfants, elle était à son tour devenue « maman ». Au fil des années, elle avait changé et était devenue vieille. Si elle avait perdu Arthur, elle serait, elle aussi, devenue une « veuve ». Mais surtout, comme sa mère, Molly avait perdu un fils et pour ça, il n'y avait pas de mots...

Elle sentait un poids terrible qui écrasait sa poitrine et doutait que cette sensation disparaisse un jour. Molly avait aimé tous ses enfants, même avant de les voir. Elle avait adoré le plus petit pour qu'il grandisse, les moins sages qui l'avait impressionnée, celui qu'on avait blessé jusqu'à ce qui guérisse, celui qui vivait loin, celle qui lui avait tenu tête, celui qui était parti. Et elle les aimerait tous jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Son amour était comme l'air. Imperceptible jusqu'à ce qu'on en manque. Plus haut que les nuages. Plus profond que l'océan. C'est pourquoi cette douleur était intense. Mais aujourd'hui, Molly ne voulait pas abandonner ici. Elle voulait survivre à cette guerre qui lui avait tant pris. Elle voulait survivre pour pouvoir donner encore plus.

Et Bellatrix Lestrange qui se tenait en face d'elle ne le comprenait pas. La terrible sorcière menaçait de la tuer devant sa famille. Elle ne voyait en Molly Weasley qu'une femme affaiblie par son amour maternel, quelqu'un à peine digne de pouvoir la regarder et qu'elle écraserait comme tous les autres.

Bellatrix était une sorcière puissante et une combattante expérimentée. Mais Molly était une mère. Cet amour n'était pas une faiblesse car c'était ce pour quoi elle jetterait toutes ses forces pour le défendre. Elle ne sera jamais aussi impétueuse qu'à cet instant. Ce soir, ce que disait sa mère n'était plus un simple dicton appris par cœur. C'était un avertissement. Et Bellatrix avait décidé de l'ignorer. Soit. Molly était plus courageuse qu'elle paraissait, plus forte qu'elle semblait, plus déterminée qu'on pensait. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à combattre, elle savait au plus profond de ces entrailles qui avait porté les êtres les plus précieux qu'elle avait que même si l'amour était un poison…

Elle le boirait.


	9. Harry Potter

Thème: Berceuse

Personnage: Harry Potter

* * *

Quelle était encore cette chanson ? Celle que la tante Petunia chantait à Dudley pour s'endormir... Harry ne parvenait plus à s'en souvenir. La chanson ne lui avait jamais été destinée mais à travers les planches de l'escalier qui passaient au-dessus du placard à balais, il avait pu entendre la voix féminine qui fredonnait des paroles douces sur une mélodie lente et envoutante d'une berceuse pour enfants. Il fermait alors les yeux pour mieux écouter et oublier l'obscurité de la petite pièce où il n'y avait ni chaleur, ni réconfort. Ça fonctionnait parfois mais souvent, les mots et la petite musique disparaissaient dans le son des pas lourds de l'oncle Vernon. S'il parvenait à se souvenir de cette chanson, il pourrait la chanter à James qui ne dormait pas. Il ne pleurait pas non plus d'ailleurs. Du fond de son berceau, ses deux yeux grands ouverts regardaient Harry ou plutôt la petite lumière qui émanait du bout de sa baguette. S'il en avait eu la force, peut-être qu'il aurait tenté de l'attraper comme une luciole. Cependant, James n'avait que quelques jours.

Les murs en bois de l'ancienne chambre de Bill grincèrent mais le petit garçon ne fit que remuer un peu. Après son accouchement, Ginny avait beaucoup insisté pour venir quelques jours au Terrier, dès qu'elle pourrait sortir de Sainte Mangouste. Harry n'avait pas protesté même s'il aurait probablement été préférable d'emmener James directement chez eux où une jolie pièce peinte en bleu et rose l'attendait depuis longtemps plutôt que dans cette chambre pour enfant improvisée. Le berceau en osier semblait d'ailleurs avoir bien servi et Harry ne doutait qu'il ait vu passer toute la famille Weasley, même Fred et Georges vu qu'il était assez grand pour deux. James ne semblait pas s'inquiéter des grincements de la petite nacelle ovale alors que Harry frémissait rien qu'à l'idée qu'ils puissent se transformer en un craquement brusque. Néanmoins, il considérait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'en plaindre car il savait pourquoi Ginny voulait être ici.

Alors que James était déjà né depuis une journée, Harry n'avait pas osé le prendre dans ses bras à l'hôpital et même si sa femme lui avait souri timidement quand il s'était contenté de se pencher au-dessus du berceau de verre, il savait qu'elle avait été très déçue. Elle avait sûrement eu peur qu'il ne revienne pas le lendemain. Ainsi, Ginny avait eu besoin d'être dans un lieu apaisant et familier. Il n'avait même pas essayé de la rassurer. Qu'aurait-il pu lui dire ? De toute façon, elle avait raison. Il avait peur... Devenir père avait été une décision facile mais quand James était finalement arrivé, Harry avait réalisé que l'être serait une tâche bien plus ardue...

Harry ne savait pas comment faire. Il n'avait jamais connu ses parents. La première image qu'il avait pu obtenir d'eux avait été celle donnée par le Miroir du Rised. Il se souvenait du bonheur qui l'avait envahi en les voyant apparaître ainsi sous ses yeux, suivi du manque indescriptible quand il avait dû se séparer de ce qui n'était pourtant qu'une illusion, mais dans laquelle il aurait pu se complaire et oublier de vivre. Les autres images lui avaient été amenées par ses confrontations avec Lord Voldemort et la dernière par la Pierre de Résurrection. Mais qu'y avait-il de réel dans tout cela ? Ce n'étaient sûrement que des projections de son désir le plus profond... Celui d'être aimé, protégé et préservé par une famille. Et il devait aujourd'hui incarner pour le petit James, une personne et un amour, qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Harry n'avait jamais connu son père. Ce dernier ne pouvait donc lui servir de modèle bien qu'il ne doutât pas un instant de l'affection qu'il aurait reçu de sa part. D'autres hommes avaient croisé la route du sorcier, le premier étant l'oncle Vernon, ce tuteur qu'on lui avait imposé. Il ne pouvait rien en retirer de lui. Vernon avait été très sévère, voire cruel et Harry n'avait surtout jamais douté du fait qu'il était un homme faible. En cédant au moindre caprice de son fils Dudley, il avait ainsi transformé ce garçon en un véritable monstre d'égoïsme sans la moindre compassion. Harry ne pouvait oublier à quel point voir son oncle se décomposer devant Hagrid l'avait réjoui. Le demi-géant avait été dès cet instant son sauveur et son premier guide dans le monde des sorciers. Harry ne pourrait jamais suffisamment le remercier pour l'avoir pris sous son aile dès le Chemin de Traverse. Néanmoins, on pouvait douter du fait qu'il aurait pu faire un père exemplaire. Hagrid était chaleureux et bienveillant mais on ne pouvait pas dire que l'élevage d'Aragog eût été un franc succès ou que la séquestration de son petit frère Graup puisse être élevé en exemple d'éducation. Harry avait ensuite vraiment été heureux de faire la connaissance de son parrain Sirius Black et c'est avec beaucoup de nostalgie qu'il imaginait la vie qu'ils auraient pu avoir s'ils avaient habité ensemble. Cependant, le sorcier restait lucide. Sirius avait beau avoir été attentionné à son égard, il était également impulsif, arrogant et irresponsable. Une enfance avec lui l'aurait transformé sans aucun doute en une version prétentieuse de Fred et Georges. Il passa directement à Remus Lupin, un homme réservé et loyal. Harry regretta profondément qu'il soit mort si vite... Il aurait sûrement été un père formidable pour Teddy et un modèle de père à suivre pour lui. Ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait eu dans la vie du sorcier bien d'autres hommes, plus ou moins positifs, comme Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue. Néanmoins, malgré le fait qu'ils furent présent pour l'épauler aux pires moments de sa vie, Harry devait admettre qu'il dépeignait surtout ces hommes par le mystère qui les entourait. Il avait cru les connaître mais quand il les perdit, il avait réalisé qu'il ne savait d'eux que bien peu de choses. Le sorcier écarta aussi Maugrey dont il n'avait réellement connu que l'imposteur qui l'avait remplacé durant une année et dont l'instabilité le disqualifiait d'office. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry pensa à Lucius Malfoy. Cet homme l'avait marqué et il rejoignait avec l'oncle Vernon, la liste de ceux dont il ne pourrait définitivement jamais s'inspirer. Le sorcier avait beau l'avoir vu dans ses moments de faiblesse, Harry gardait de lui l'image d'un homme froid, autoritaire et distant. Une immense tristesse l'envahit directement après car il était à présent certain que Lucius Malfoy était le genre d'homme qui n'avait pas pris son fils dans ses bras à la naissance.

James ne dormait toujours pas. Harry savait que murmurer les paroles d'une demi-chanson ou caresser son petit ventre ne mènerait à rien. Il fallait qu'il berce l'enfant. Mais comment faire ? Fallait-il qu'il glisse ses mains sous son petit corps ? Par la gauche ? Par la droite ? Une main sous une fesse ? Une autre au niveau cou ? Et puis comment le tenir ? C'est la main qui allait sous la tête ou le coude ? On portait le bébé à la verticale ou au contraire on le gardait bien horizontal ? Alors qu'il réfléchissait, un bruit discret se fit entendre derrière Harry. C'était la porte de la chambre qui venait de s'ouvrir doucement. Quelqu'un entra et referma silencieusement. Des pas étouffés s'approchèrent du berceau et s'arrêtèrent à hauteur du sorcier. Ce dernier se serait attendu à une petite main se posant sur son épaule et la voix de Ginny qui lui aurait dit « Je vais le faire... Vas te coucher. » Mais c'est une étreinte bien masculine qui entoura ses épaules. Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, Harry devina le reflet des lunettes de Monsieur Weasley.

« Il ne dort toujours pas ? Dit l'homme tout bas.

-Non... souffla Harry.

-Ginny nous faisait des choses comme ça, à Molly et à moi. Elle ne pleurait pas beaucoup et quand elle nous fixait, ce n'était pas toujours facile de savoir ce qu'elle voulait. »

Monsieur Weasley libéra les épaules de Harry, plongea ses bras dans le berceau sous le regard hébété du sorcier et en ressortit le petit James sans difficulté. Pour lui, c'était un geste naturel, inné. Il mit l'enfant contre lui et le berça un peu. Puis il se tourna vers son beau-fils.

« Mets tes bras comme les miens, Harry, dit-il distraitement.

-Euh comme ça ? répondit Harry en essayant d'imiter au mieux les bras de Monsieur Weasley qu'il voyait à peine dans la pénombre.

-Oui, c'est ça et reste bien ferme. Il est léger mais il a son poids. Ce n'est pas du linge. »

Monsieur Weasley s'approcha de Harry et déposa James dans ses bras complètement immobile.

« C'est ça, tiens bien sa tête », dit-il en ajustant un peu le coude de son beau-fils.

Pour la première fois Harry portait James et il sentit qu'il n'y aurait peut-être jamais plus belle victoire. Ce soulagement fut cependant de courte durée car l'enfant commença à gémir.

« Je dois le remettre dans le berceau ? Demanda Harry, déstabilisé par les pleurs qui commençaient.

-Non, dit calmement Monsieur Weasley. Il a juste mouillé sa couche. Viens, nous allons le changer. »

Avec James dans ses bras, Harry suivit l'homme qui quittait la chambre et dont la modestie et la gentillesse discrète lui avait fait oublier les sept enfants qu'il avait élevé durant sa vie avec patience et dévouement. Alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte, la voix de Monsieur Weasley s'adressa encore à lui:

« Et après ça, je t'apprendrai une vraie berceuse. »


	10. Mimi Geignarde

Thème : Futile

Personnage : Mimi Geignarde

* * *

Mimi ne dormait pas. Mimi ne dormait jamais. Par définition, les fantômes n'ont pas de repos. Mais ça l'amusait de faire semblant. Elle se laissait alors flotter à l'horizontale dans les toilettes, à quelques centimètres du sol. Puis elle fermait les yeux et croisait les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle essayait même de feindre une respiration profonde et un peu bruyante. Elle sourit. Myrtle. Myrtle Elizabeth Warren. C'était comme ça qu'elle s'appelait. Mimi, c'était quand même bien mieux. Assassinée dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, revenue d'entre les morts et fantôme de Poudlard.

Personne n'avait jamais vraiment bien compris pourquoi Mimi était restée ou plutôt pourquoi elle n'était pas partie définitivement. L'histoire qu'on racontait était qu'elle était devenue un fantôme pour pouvoir hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours Olive Hornby qui s'était moquée de ses lunettes, moquerie qui l'avait amené à pleurer dans les toilettes. Et juste après, elle était morte, foudroyée par un regard jaune dans l'obscurité. Mimi avait cessé de respirer avant même d'avoir touché le carrelage froid. Il est vrai qu'elle avait harcelé quelques temps la jeune Olive, perturbant son sommeil, la poursuivant dans les couloirs ou la surprenant devant le miroir des toilettes. Elle avait bien entendu été réprimandée pour ça. On l'avait même menacée d'expulsion. Sans Dumbledore pour plaider sa cause, le ministère aurait été informé et un chasseur de fantôme se serait sans aucun doute occupé de son cas.

Ainsi, on pensait que sa colère envers Olive l'avait maintenue dans le monde des vivants. Son sourire s'estompa. C'était faux.

Alors que ces deux yeux jaunes la regardaient, au moment même où elle avait senti le froid l'envahir, elle avait compris. Cette routine, ces petits chagrins, ces déceptions, ces jalousies un peu minables, ces colères, même cette dispute avec Olive, tout ça, c'était futile. Ce n'était rien. Juste un tas branlant de bêtises sans nom qu'on pouvait laisser filer, car tellement insignifiantes face à cet état de fait, à la fois inconcevable et merveilleux... Celui d'être en vie. Mimi n'était pas revenue pour Olive. Elle était revenue car elle voulait vivre. Elle ne voulait pas partir si vite. Elle avait tant de rêves. Elle voulait se lever tous les matins, aimer, courir, rire, chanter, danser et le soir, se laisser tomber sur son lit prête à dormir et rêver encore plus. Elle voulait cette vie, c'était sa vie. On la lui avait prise ! Et on refusait de la lui rendre ! Elle s'était donc accrochée à ce monde de toutes ses forces et son âme brisée avait fini par rester.

Evidemment, la "vie de fantôme" était loin d'être la meilleure des existences. Morte, Mimi avait vu celles des autres continuer. Elle avait ainsi pleuré la mort de ses parents, de son grand frère, de ses amies et même celle d'Olive. Elle avait aussi réalisé à quel point, ils avaient pu vivre sans elle. Sa mort avait bien entendu laissé des traces, surtout dans le cœur de sa mère qui n'avait jamais pu se séparer de sa paire de lunettes. Mais elle aussi, comme les autres, elle avait vécu. Elle avait continué à travailler, sourire aux autres, rire avec son mari et profiter des moments heureux jusqu'aux derniers de ses jours. Et la mort ne les avait même pas réunies. Mimi l'avait longuement attendue au château mais rien n'avait retenu Madame Warren en ce monde. Même pas Mimi. Elle voulut pleurer en y repensant. La vie des autres avait été complète, même sans elle, aors que la sienne aurait perpétuellement un goût d'inachevé, car l'âme d'une morte ne pouvait être réparée.

Mais elle sourit à nouveau. Cette vie de fantôme, c'était sa deuxième chance. Malgré la tristesse, la frustration et la solitude, il y avait beaucoup de vie entre les morceaux de son âme brisée. En fait... Mimi était heureuse. Elle s'élevait dans les airs, flottait où bon lui semblait, riait des élèves qui entraient avec précautions dans les toilettes (et en aimait même certains !), chantait dans les tuyaux, dansait sur les cabines et à la fin de la journée, se laissait tomber sur le carrelage dont elle n'avait plus jamais senti le froid pour y rêver encore plus... Aujourd'hui, elle avait cessé de regarder en arrière. De toute façon, le passé n'avait pas changé. Elle ne cherchait plus à plaire ou être aimé. La mort lui avait appris à s'aimer, elle. Ses lunettes moquées par Olive était parfaites !

Mimi se redressa. Il y avait eu un bruit. Une élève bien imprudente s'avançait à présent vers le lavabo pour se laver les mains. Mimi prépara son meilleur cri en jubilant à l'avance. Elle n'allait certainement pas la manquer... Car gare à ceux qui viendraient troubler son repos en pleine nuit ! Myrtle Elizabeth Warren était bien morte ! Mais Mimi Geignarde, le fantôme des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage de Poudlard était en vie !


	11. Remus Lupin

Personnages: Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks

Thème: Arc

* * *

Lune. Un orbe dans la nuit. Huit phases. Deux croissants, deux quartiers, deux gibbeuses, une nouvelle et une pleine. Même s'il en avait peur, Remus aimait la Lune. Ses rêves étaient comme elle. Beaux et inaccessibles. Le bonheur était ainsi, magnifique mais à une distance infranchissable.

Arc-en-ciel. Un arc dans le ciel. Sept couleurs. Rouge, orange, jaune, vert, bleu, indigo et violet. Les arcs-en-ciel étaient comme Tonks. Rouge comme le cœur. Orange comme son manteau. Jaune comme le soleil. Vert comme ses ongles. Bleu comme ses yeux. Indigo comme ses lèvres. Violet comme ses cheveux.

La nuit était terminée. L'orage avait pris fin. Remus sourit. Il avait compris. Le bonheur n'est pas beau car il est loin, il est beau car il est court.

Comme la Lune, Remus avait eu des phases de vide mais finalement, il s'était senti plein. Le bonheur avec Tonks avait été un arc-en-ciel. Beau. Mais Éphémère. Le temps d'un rayon de soleil, juste après le passage de la pluie. Et c'était déjà fini. Rouge comme le sang. Orange comme le feu. Jaune comme l'oubli. Vert comme la mort. Bleu comme ses yeux. Indigo comme la nuit. Violet comme son cri.


	12. Nagini

Thème : Malediction

Personnage : Nagini

* * *

Perchée sur sa branche Nagini attend. Elle observe le chien qui renifle le sol. Il a sûrement flairé le renard qu'elle a vu filer à toute allure dans son terrier. Son pelage est blanc avec des marques feu, son poil lisse et dense, son dos court, horizontal et solide et sa queue forte et droite. Ses petits yeux ronds et sombres sont bien enfoncés dans leur orbite. Ils sont plein de vie et d'intelligence. Le chien sait que sa proie n'est plus très loin. C'est un fox terrier. Nagini le sait car la plupart des anglais bien nés qu'elle a rencontré en avait un. Ce n'est pas un chien de compagnie. Il n'est pas fait pour la vie de salon. C'est un chien de chasse, dressé pour la traque.

Enfermée dans ce corps de serpent, Nagini a toute sa tête. Ses souvenirs sont intacts. Aussi bien la chaleur humide de la jungle indonésienne où elle est née que l'odeur de la poussière du cirque qui se servait de sa malédiction comme divertissement. Une malédiction qui la forçait peu à peu à se transformer en serpent. Une malédiction qui condamnait une femme à vivre éternellement sous la forme d'un animal. À vivre dans le silence et la solitude. Elle avait pensé y échapper un moment. Elle avait fuit. Il suffisait peut-être simplement d'y croire assez fort. Elle attendait un miracle.

Mais maudite, elle était. Et maudite, elle resterait.

Quand finalement, la terrible sentence était tombée, Nagini avait cru mourir. Rampant sur le sol, elle se languissait de ses doigts et du souvenir de sa peau. Seule, elle n'avait plus de raison d'être. Seule, elle sentait le poids de la nuit. Seule, elle attendait chaque jour sa propre fin. Mais Tom l'avait trouvée. Il pouvait lui parler. Il l'avait comprise. Il lui a montré une nouvelle voie. Une voie où elle pourrait vivre pleinement dans ce monde qui l'avait méprisée et abandonnée à son sort. Elle pourrait avoir sa revanche. Alors, elle l'avait pris place à ses côtés, s'enfonçant dans des ténèbres si sombres que sa propre ombre fut certainement terrifiée à l'idée de l'y suivre.

Aujourd'hui Tom est parti pour une affaire. Il va dans une école pour demander un poste de professeur. Elle l'attend. Il reviendra. Elle le sait. Elle sent son âme au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle sera éternellement à ses côtés et elle lui permettra de vivre éternellement avec elle. Elle ne sera ainsi plus jamais seule et il sera toujours puissant.

Le chien n'est pas très obéissant. Sa maîtresse l'appelle au loin mais il ne l'écoute pas. Il continue à chercher sa proie, bien trop excité à l'idée de débusquer le renard terrorisé au fond de son terrier. Nagini le comprend. Elle connaît l'odeur du sang. Avec Tom, elle y a pris goût.

Dans quelques secondes, elle va se laisser tomber de sa branche. Son corps lourd atterrira sur le fox terrier. Ça ne le tuera pas. Mais il sera étourdi plusieurs dizaines de secondes. Ce sera bien suffisant pour s'enrouler autour du petit chien et le comprimer de ses muscles puissants. Avant qu'il ne suffoque, Nagini écoutera le craquement de ses os sous son pelage blanc. Elle verra cette urgence dans ses petits yeux sombres. Elle sentira son cœur s'arrêter.

Enfermée dans ce corps de serpent, Nagini a toute sa tête. Ses souvenirs sont intacts. Mais elle n'a jamais eu autant d'appétit.

* * *

A l'attention de **Zofra **: Patch est un dalmatien ! _N'y pense même pas..._


	13. Dobby

Thème : Chaîne

Personnage : Dobby

* * *

Harry Potter.

C'était le jour où Dobby avait su qu'elles existaient. Ses chaînes. Le jour où il avait désobéi à ses maîtres pour venir en aide à Harry Potter et que cette force invisible l'avait entravé. Des moldus disent qu'on mesure sa liberté à la longueur de sa chaîne. Alors, Dobby n'avait cessé de les allonger pour tenter de sauver le jeune sorcier. Assez longues pour quitter le manoir des Malfoy, assez longues pour prévenir Harry, assez longues pour aller à Poudlard.

Et finalement, on les avait brisées. Harry l'avait libéré et demandé qu'on ne le sauve plus jamais. C'était son ami. Alors, Dobby avait promis.

Dobby était libre. Néanmoins, Dobby avait découvert que même avec un vêtement, on ne l'était jamais totalement. Il y avait d'autres chaînes. Dobby l'avait bien compris. Il fallait encore travailler pour vivre. Et aussi bien se comporter pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis. Ces chaînes étaient cependant moins pesantes et peut-être un peu nécessaires pour lui qui savait rien de cette nouvelle vie. Et puis, il y avait d'autres attaches bien plus agréables et surtout bien plus solides ! Car rien, même pas un millier de chaussettes, n'aurait pu briser la douce chaîne qui liait Dobby au jeune sorcier qui l'avait délivré.

Mais sur le sable de la plage, Dobby le sait, cette dernière chaîne va disparaître. Ou plutôt, sa longueur va devenir infinie car l'elfe ne veut pas croire que lui et le sorcier seront séparés à jamais. Cette chaîne-là, il l'avait choisie, une chaîne d'amour vrai et pur. Elle ne peut être brisée. Dobby en est sûr. Même si Harry pleure. Car Dobby était venu le sauver. Encore une fois, alors qu'il avait promis qu'il ne le ferait pas. Et maintenant Dobby meurt. Mais Dobby n'a pas peur. Dobby sourit. Il est avec son ami.

Harry Potter.


End file.
